Episode 8110 (30th March 2018)
Plot It's Good Friday and Nicola is planning a day out with the children but Jimmy is preoccupied thinking about Joe's offer. Joe approaches Jimmy to ask him if he's made a decision yet. Jimmy hasn't. Ross decides to discharge himself from the hospital against the doctors' advice. Pete rejects Rhona call which leads Rhona to fear she may have come on too strong yesterday and scared Pete off. Paddy believes Rhona is feeling this way because of Pierce so assures his ex-wife that Pete is nothing like Pierce. As the villagers make their way to the church for the Good Friday service, Brenda discusses her and Bob's sex life within Laurel's earshot, leaving Laurel feeling uncomfortable. Jimmy makes his way to Home Farm. He doesn't understand why Joe would go to such lengths to punish Robert. Rhona spots Pete as he's returning home with Ross and invites him to lunch. Pete makes excuses, stating Ross is his priority right now and suggests they slow things down. Vanessa returns with the news that she's been suspended for twelve months and is lucky she wasn't struck off. After the church service finishes, Brenda watches as Bob approaches Laurel to apologises for what she said outside the church. Joe explains to tipsy Jimmy that once he gets rid of Robert, he'll need someone to run the haulage business. Jimmy can't understand why Joe wants to buy the business from him then have him run it. He thinks the deal sounds too be good to be true, so asks for everything in writing. Joe promises they can draw up contracts as soon as the shares are signed over which Jimmy accepts. In the café, Marlon asks Jessie how the move is going and offers to lend a hand, but as soon as Jessie mentions Arnold the hamster, Marlon makes a quit exit. Harriet picks up on the awkwardness between Laurel and Bob so asks Laurel what's going on. Defensive Laurel denies anything is going on. Ross is surprised to learn Pete has called a halt to his relationship with Rhona and realises it's because of him, so orders Pete to make things up with Rhona. Joe explains to Graham that he wants to get back at Jimmy as Jimmy's family stole his dad's haulage company for under his aunt Zoe's nose. Graham hates the way Joe treats people when he no longer deems them useful - Joe advises Graham to stay useful. Vanessa wonders what she'll do without a job for the next year. Charity offers her some shifts behind the bar but Vanessa decides she'll become the surgery office manager, much to Pearl's dismay. Pete catches up with Rhona. He reveals he's fallen for her and has he's hidden some chocolates around the village for her to find. Rhona is won over and she and Pete head back to Smithy Cottage to work up an appetite before going searching for the chocolates. Ross stares at a picture of James then downs some pills. At Home Farm, actress Kath poses as a solicitor and gets to Joe signs contracts he believes makes him co-owner of Home James Haulage. Meanwhile, at Victoria Cottage, Jimmy, Nicola and Robert crowd round the laptop and watch as Joe transfers £10,000 into Jimmy's account. They can't wait to see Joe's face when he realises what he's done. Robert vows Joe will regret messing with him. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Kath - Claire Cage Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Ross' room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Church Lane *Home Farm - Office and games room *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden and downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Nave *The Woolpack - Bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Carl Holliday since Episode 7998 (24th November 2017) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,470,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes